Darien Chiba and the Family at Hogwarts
by willowbabe
Summary: RELOADED. A crossover with Harry Potter. Honestly not as bad as it sounds. Darien's job as a doctor leads him to England and some weird suprises await him.


Disclaimer: Hello?!!! Its called fanfiction.net. Do you really think I own this?

A/N1: Okay, this may be a bit confusing… It's a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover, but I will be looking at it from two sides. I will write one chapter from a Sailor Moon character's POV, and the same chapter from a Harry Potter character's POV. The Sailor Moon half will be posted on the Sailor Moon Board, and vice versa. Hopefully it shouldn't be necessary to know both HP and SM, but I'd advise you do read the HP books and the SM mangas cos they're both totally awesome.

A/N2: okay I apologize to everyone who is waiting for the next chapter of this, but I have about ten fics on the go at the moment and I've got my GCSEs as well so my life is a little bit stressful at the mo. I'm re-posting this because I just read it over and realized what awful grammar and spelling mistakes I made. See! This is why I need a beta. (Apply below) I'm working on the new chapter at the moment, but don't hold out for much… Thanks to everyone for reviewing though. I love you all….

Dedicated to my awesome best friends Laura and Sarah and also to Merlin for just being him. I guess Justin deserves a mention too. 

****

Darien Chiba and the Family at Hogwarts

Chapter 1

__

A crossover fanfiction by Pudadingding

Using characters and situations from

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi and 

Harry Potter by JK Rowling

"Where's this going?" the removal man yelled, despite the fact Darien was but two feet away from him. The arrow on the side of the box, directing it to be held 'this way up' was upside down, and he was sure he heard something break a few moments ago.

Darien pointed in the direction of the living room, and was sorely tempted to answer him in Japanese, but thought better of it. Obviously the removal man thought that Darien could only understand English, if it was shouted at him. 

It was times like this he really missed his Usako. Her cheerful smiles and calming touch was just what he needed right now. But no, he had to take a job in England, half the world away from his precious fiancée.

Not that where he now lived was a bad area. The houses were all impeccably nice and orderly, and everyone seemed very friendly, bordering on nosy. That family with the thin woman, fat man and even fatter son had invited him around for dinner that evening as it was 'unlikely you'll be able to find the kitchen the way those removal men are working'.

He might take them up on that offer actually. It was better than a takeout, and it would be a chance to meet the neighbors. Well that sorted his meal for tonight.

He was shaken out of his musings when a box, the box containing his Usako's stuff came crashing to the floor, making clothes fall out. He hurried to pack them back in, but stopped when he came to the photos. She must have packed them without him noticing. He'd have to find frames for them soon. 

Tucking them in to his back pocket, he gave them no more thought until much later, as he raced to prevent the damage of his only Lonnie Lonai painting he'd brought with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Greetings Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley." Darien smiled, giving the customary bow. Vernon Dursley looked uneasy, but recovered with a quick handshake before maneuvering his guest into the small living room. Dudley stood up and waddled over to shake Darien's hand, although the process looked very tiring from Darien's eyes.

"I have brought a gift for you, as thanks for allowing me to share in your evening meal." He added, passing a medium sized rectangular package to Petunia which Dudley quickly stole from her hands.

"Well, I must say you Japanese folk are very polite aren't you? It would be good for this neighbourhood after that hoo-har with Mrs. Jenkins across the road. Divorced her husband you know and is now living with her gardener!" She said. Her husband nodded in agreement, while Dudley looked at the gift in dismay.

"A painting!" he cried, "Ugh! You can have this." He handed it to his mother and walked out into the kitchen to search for a small snack.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Dudley's going through some girl troubles at the moment, so he's a bit temperamental. But I suppose all teenager can be like that." His mother giggled nervously, "I say, this is very good. Is the artist well-known?"

"She's very popular in Japan. A close friend of mine. She's decided she needs a more international influence, so she gave me loads of her originals to give away as gifts in the hope to spread a name for herself."

"And what is her name, pray tell? Unfortunately we cannot read Chinese." Vernon pointed at the signature, written in the artist's home style, Kanji. 

"Japanese." Darien corrected automatically. He'd dealt with ignorant people when he'd attended college in America. "And her name is Michiru Kaioh. Maybe you might have heard of her partner sir? A Haruka Ten'ou. A very good race car driver. Come home with a few medals over the years." Darien congratulated himself for using the English name structure, rather than the one he was used to. It was the small things today that affected him the most.

"Name rings a bell, yes. But I can't put a face to it." Vernon grunted, putting an end to the discussion.

Dinner was soon served, and as they moved into the dining room, the trivialities of conversation came up. Darien learnt that Vernon was a director at a small drill firm named Grunnings, and he in turn informed them of his job as a doctor. They discussed Darien's time in America at Harvard, and Dudley's school, Smeltings, 

"We're ever so proud of him," sniffed Petunia, dabbing a handkerchief in her eyes "He's the top of his class." _Must be a thick class_ Darien thought _That boy seems denser than Mina… In both senses of the word._

Eventually, the meal was finished and they retired to the living room again. It was there that Darien got to talk about his favourite subject.

"So Darien, any girlfriends travel with you, or are you single?" Petunia asked in a very sly fashion. "Only I know a girl at the ladies club who would be just dying to meet you."

"Sorry, I have a fiancée waiting for me back home, and I love her very much." 

"A fiancée? At your age? Well, why isn't she here with you then? What does she do for a living?" Vernon said gruffly, making Darien wonder if this was what people felt like during the Spanish inquisition.

"We've been together nearly 10 years now, since she was fourteen. She's a hairdresser and that's one of the main reasons why she's not here with me. Her salon is very popular, and she couldn't leave it. I have a picture of her if you would like to see it?" He withdrew the two photos from his back pocket and showed them to his hosts.

"This is one of us two with our whole group of friends," he said displaying a photo of the last scout picnic they'd had before his departure. It was a special picnic that day because not only had Setsuna managed to come, but she'd brought a fourteen year old Rini as well. The cherry blossoms were falling and in the spring weather his blonde princess never looked more beautiful. It brought back fond memories.

"And this is the two of us and Rini." He continued, showing a portrait of him, his fiancée and his future daughter all enjoying chocolate ice creams in the park next to the lake. 

"Who's Rini? The pink haired one?" Dudley asked, looking greedily at the ice-creams although Darien mistook this and believed he was looking at the two girls.

"Yes, she's Serena's cousin, and has taken a liking to me. I look to her like as a daughter, especially after the incident where she got kidnapped." Darien glared at Dudley, as he told the normal cover story.

"Kidnapped? Oh how horrible! How old was she?" Petunia looked shocked, but had a beady glint to her eye, which Darien took to mean that this story would be told to all the neighbors. 

"She was about seven at the time, and it is an experience we've all tried to put behind us. Serena and I were most affected as we were there at the time and unable to prevent the kidnapping. However we did get her back and for that we are grateful." Darien finished in such a solemn voice that Petunia knew not to bring it up again.

Before they could continue any further, there was a knock at the door. After a brief discussion a teenage boy, about Dudley's age, was helped upstairs by a female teen, and Petunia had returned to the living room full of apologies.

"So sorry about that. My nephew. A bit of a wild one. His parents died when he was one. Terrible car accident. We've looked after him ever since, but we can't seem to control him. He's nothing like our Dudley. Probably gone out and got himself drunk, or drugged up on something. Surprised that Sarah was with him though. She seemed like such a nice girl the other day."

Darien nodded, not believing a thing she said, for he had come to realize that Petunia was rather hypocritical when it came to her son. Glancing at the time, he realised how late it was, and began to make excuses to get himself home.

"Oh, of course, of course." Exclaimed Petunia "How rude of us to keep you so late? You be off now… Here's your coat." As she handed him his favourite green jacket, Darien was struck with a thought.

"Umm, this may be rather presumptuous of me, but I don't suppose I could borrow your nephew for a day? There's still a lot of furniture to be moved around, and I won't be able to manage on my own. And it would keep him off the streets for a bit. I'd be willing to pay."

Petunia looked like Christmas had come early. "Oh, money will be no problem. We often give him jobs round the neighbourhood to keep him out of trouble. Why old Mrs. Figg used to have him over regularly, before she passed away a few months ago. We'll send Harry over at ten." 

And with that Darien was pushed out of the door, and it was closed in his face. He congratulated himself on analyzing and manipulating the Dursleys so well, and was looking forward to meeting the dark haired boy, that seemed so familiar to him. Almost like when he was around Rini, but not quite. A strange boy indeed. And his name was Harry right? 

Well? What do you think? Click on my bio to read the HP part. Let me know whether it's good or not. I've planned the next chapter, but don't want to write it in case it's not a good enough story.


End file.
